


Доверие

by Пьяный Менестрель (hurmamax)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurmamax/pseuds/%D0%9F%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Для полноценного развития и сохранения отношений необходимо доверие.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 3





	Доверие

«Для полноценного развития и сохранения отношений необходимо доверие» — читает Кацура в каком-то женском журнале, и будь кто-то рядом в этот момент, наверняка бы услышал натужный скрип шестеренок в дурной голове.

Не то чтобы думать для Кацуры было чем-то непривычным, но как правило вся его мыслительная деятельность касалась совсем иных вещей (свержения прогнившей власти сёгуната например), так что сейчас это дается не без труда, и он сам хочет знать, почему его заставляет задуматься глупая журнальная статья, но наверное это не так уж и важно. Само слово «отношения» вызывает очень сложные чувства. Наученный сериалами и книгами, он представляет себе это как что-то продолжительностью несколько сотен серий, с бесконечными расставаниями, драматичными поворотами судьбы и свадьбой в конце, но ничего подобного в их с Гинтоки взаимодействии никогда не было, кроме, пожалуй, некоторой доли драматизма. Но почему-то это слово сейчас встает поперек горла, доставляя почти физически ощутимый дискомфорт.

«Но для того, чтобы наслаждаться комфортом в отношениях, очень важно доверять своему партнеру. Ведь именно доверие помогает людям построить теплый, искренний союз.» — продолжает давить злосчастная статья, не позволяя расслабиться. — «Однако современным женщинам становится все тяжелее полностью раскрываться своим вторым половинкам».

Кацура не женщина конечно, но на этих словах согласно кивает своим мыслям. Он редко был действительно искренним с Гинтоки, пусть на это и есть свои причины, теперь он начинает всерьез сомневаться в правильности такого подхода. Он сразу же представляет как при следующей же встрече вываливает на Гинтоки все события прошедшей недели, не упуская ни одной важной подробности, а тот смотрит на него пустым взглядом пару секунд, прежде чем развернуться и уйти, и это в лучшем случае. Наверное все же не это подразумевается под доверием.

»…возможность делиться своими чувствами, желаниями, мечтами, не боясь быть осужденным, осмеянным, униженным…»

Кацура уверен, что о его мечтах и желаниях Гинтоки знает и без дополнительных разъяснений, так же как и он сам знает о чужом желании жить в спокойствии и достатке, без всяческого упоминания Джои и революции. Он знает, что Гинтоки не хочет слышать о войне, поэтому о ней не говорит, не считая постоянных призывов вступить в их ряды, хотя теперь это уже скорее какой-то приветственный ритуал, чем настоящая вербовка, все равно Кацура прекрасно понимает тупиковость этой идеи, выдавая одни и те же фразы по инерции.  
Он не говорит об очередной сорванной операции, о раненных и убитых товарищах, о том, что все чаще ему хочется разочароваться и опустить руки, что иногда бывает больно и страшно.  
И никогда ни о чем не спрашивает, когда видит Гинтоки с синяками под глазами после бессонной ночи, полной кошмаров, или когда тот приходит пьяный и долго-долго молчит, глядя куда-то сквозь него. Их доверие — в молчании. В долгих поцелуях, в прикосновениях к свежим шрамам, в уверенности, что после каждого расставания они встретятся вновь и Кацура опять будет зазывать в Джои, на пару с Элизабет, а Гинтоки морщить нос и лениво ругаться.  
Одним движением Кацура вырывает страницу этого глупого журнала, комкая в ладони. Пожалуй все же была пора немного отказаться от самурайского аскетизма (и экономии) и купить туалетную бумагу, а заодно какое-нибудь более полезное чтиво для местных туалетов, такое едва годится даже для того, чтобы вытирать зад.


End file.
